


Father-Son Bonding

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes between Matt and his dad, Hiroaki during Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Don't like, Don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Son Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the characters. Yaoi Father/Son  
> 

Matt is asleep on his bed in his room with Gabumon sleeping next to him. Matt is wearing a black shirt and black pajama pants. His father, Hiroaki enter his bedroom dressed in his work clothes; white dress shirt, blue tie, blue coat, brown pants and black socks. Matt knows that his dad took off his shoes by the door when he came home. Matt feels his dad's socked foot on his shoulder waking him up. Hiroaki tells his son to wake up and get dressed as he has a bowl of rice in his right hand and eating while talking. Matt wakes up drowsily and asks what happened to his dad. Hiroaki removes his foot from Matt's shoulder and tells Matt to get dressed rising his voice a little. Matt gets dressed while his dad eats his bowl of rice on the kitchen table. Matt comes out of his bedroom wearing a green turtleneck sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. Hiroaki approaches Matt and places his arm around Matt's shoulder as they leave their apartment with Gabumon in tow. 

Matt is told by his dad to stay safe and stay with Gabumon. Matt tries to get his dad to tell him more but he watches as his dad walks off. Gabumon tells Matt that he thinks that Hiroaki likes him. Hiroaki is able to get into the Fuji TV station where he works. He remembers when he had Matt there one day during "Work with Parents Day" and Matt was playing with all the stuff in his office. Hiroaki with a smile across his face at his small son exploring his work space curiously with love and fondness. 

When he looks out the large windows and sees Matt below on top of Garurumon. He felt angry that Matt disobeyed him. Matt apologizes to his dad telling his dad that he had to come. Matt sees his dad's face soften. Matt almost laughs when he sees his dad's expression at meeting Garurumon, Gabumon's Champion level. Matt approaches with dad and he feels his dad's big hands on his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. His dad hands stroking Matt's blonde hair and murmurs that he's glad Matt isn't hurt. Hiroaki helps out Matt and his friends against Myotismon. 

Matt has began highschool and he started a band called Teen-Aged Wolves with his other three friends. Matt thought about the name when he had a conversation with his dad as he was at home playing with his bass guitar while his dad was on his break at work. Hiroaki has been working late as usual but he does get days where he is able to spend some time with his son, Matt specifically have dinner together at their apartment. Matt takes care of his dad so he cooks and do laundry and sometimes clean the apartment as his dad works late most of the time. Matt loves his dad, Hiroaki unconditionally and romantically. 

Matt remembers when he was very young and he used to have nightmares and he went to his dad's room. Matt would be in his dad's lap and his dad's arms would be wrapped around him holding him in a tight hug as he cries on his dad's shoulder till he falls asleep. 

Matt is at his and his dad's apartment during the anniversary of when he and his friends defeated Myotismon. Matt is wearing a black t-shirt and pants, white socks and was wearing beige shoes. Matt took off his shoes and put his green slippers on. Matt made food for his dad as he came home from work early today. Hiroaki is wearing his white dress shirt, dark blue tie, brown pants, white socks and green slippers. Hiroaki places his brown coat on the chair beside Matt's. Hiroaki sits down beside his blonde haired son and presses a kiss on his cheek. Matt kisses his dad on the cheek in return.

His dad eats the food that he made and he burns up. Matt gets a glass of water for his dad. Hiroaki gulps down the water and breathes in and out. Matt watches his dad eat his food and notices the tired lines on his face and the shadows under his dad's black eyes and loves his dad's brown hair which is spiky. Matt combs his right hand through his dad's hair. Matt gets out of his chair and begans to massage his dad's shoulder while pressing light kisses on his dad's neck. Hiroaki moans softly as he feels Matt's tongue and lips on his neck and blushes red with a smile on his tired face. Hiroaki feels Matt's fingers massage his shoulders gently. Matt grabs his dad's hand and he drags his dad to his room for he can rest. 

Once inside his room, Hiroaki and Matt toe off their green slippers by the door. Hiroaki lays on his bed loosening his tie and wriggling his socked feet. He sees Matt watching with a grin on his face. Matt helps his dad take off his clothes leaving him only in his brown briefs with black waistband. Matt removes his clothes as well and he sees Matt is wearing the green-blue briefs that he bought him. Hiroaki lays on the bed as Matt lays beside and they start kissing while groping each other's bulges. Matt trails kisses down his dad's neck to his chest, sucking on each of his nipples as he hears his dad moaning softly and clutching at the bedsheets. Matt removes his and his dad's briefs showing their cocks.

Matt strokes his and his dad's cocks at the same time and he loves hearing his dad groaning and writhing with pleasure. Hiroaki barks at Matt to suck his cock. Matt listens to his dad and sucks his cock licking from to the head all the way down as his lips brush against his dad's brown pubes. Matt licks his dad's cock expertly and lovingly. Hiroaki begs for Matt to fuck him. Matt lifts his dad's big strong legs. Matt enters Hiroaki's hole without a condom as he fucks his dad fast and a bit rough. Hiroaki shouts out his son's name as he feels his son's cum in his hole. Hiroaki lays back on the pillows as he watches Matt licks up his own cum from his hole. Matt kisses his dad feeling his cum in his and his dad's mouthes. Hiroaki lays in bed with Matt curled up against him. Hiroaki has his arm around Matt's shoulder pulling him closer to him and Matt's head on his dad's broad chest. Hiroaki and Matt lay on his bed happily in each other's arms.

Matt is cooking dinner for him and his dad, who came home a hour before ten o'clock as he usually gets out of work at midnight. Hiroaki is sitting at the kitchen table sipping his drink and gazes at his beautiful teenage son making them dinner. Hiroaki is wearing his work clothes; white dress shirt, blue tie, brown pants, white socks and green slippers. Matt is wearing his school uniform; white dress shirt, gray pants, white socks and green slippers and has a pink apron on too. 

Matt accidentally burns their dinner but his dad doesn't care as he'll eat anything Matt makes for him. Matt serves himself and his dad a plate of food. Matt sits next to his dad. He leans over and kisses his dad on the lips while his left hand plays with his dad's beard. Hiroaki smiles at his son. He tilts up Matt's head with his face and tells him that he loves him. Matt tells his dad that he loves him too. They kiss again as their food starts to get cold. They eat their dinner as they remove their socked feet from their slippers and play footsie under the table as Matt's socked feet rub against his father's big socked feet. 

After finishing dinner, Matt and his dad, Hiroaki watch a movie together on the couch. Matt and his dad strip down to their briefs. Matt sits in between his dad's legs as he leans against Hiroaki's bare chest. Hiroaki wraps his arms around Matt as his son's hair brushes against his upper chest. Hiroaki presses a brush onto Matt's hair and smiles down at his son whom he loves dearly and doesn't want to lose him. They watch the movie together till Matt falls asleep in his arms.

Hiroaki gets up and lifts Matt into his arms and carries him to his bedroom feeling his son's cock react within contact of his chest. He sees his son's cock twitch with longing through the fabric of his son's briefs. He feels the same thing inside his briefs as well. He sets Matt down onto his bed and pulls the covers over his sleeping blonde Prince. Hiroaki gazes at Matt with lifelong affection and endless love and he leans down to press a kiss on Matt's forehead. Turning around to head to his bedroom to relieve his aching problem, Hiroaki hears his son mumble in his sleep "I love you, Dad" Hiroaki whispers to his son, Matt saying "I love you too, Son." He goes to his bedroom and jerks off about Matt then has a peaceful loving about him and his son.

Hiroaki takes his son, Matt, Tai and Izzy on a camping trip as his youngest son, TK, Tai's sister, Kari and the new Digidestined went to the Digital World to defeat the Digimon Emperor. When Hiroaki was asked by Matt to take him and his friends camping he was nervous about agreeing and going. But he later changed his mind when he was asleep with Matt in his arms in his bedroom. He decided to take Matt, Tai and Izzy camping as it'll give him and Matt alone time after Matt spends the morning with Tai. Hiroaki is very supportive of Matt's relationship with his best friend and boyfriend, Tai as Tai also has a sexual relationship with his father, Susumu. 

He is wearing a blue-gray vest over a light blue polo shirt, light green/grey jeans, white socks and beige shoes. His son, Matt is wearing a black polo shirt and pants, brown shoes with cream soles and white socks. They arrive at the camping site where they'll be staying in a cabin. Matt has a room with Tai, Izzy and his dad have separate rooms too. Hiroaki attempts to catch fish by the River, while glancing at Matt, Tai and Izzy talking to the new Digidestined. He loves grabbing and tugging on Matt's blonde hair and gazing lovingly into his son clear blue eyes. Matt spends time with Tai and Izzy during the day while Hiroaki stays at the cabin thinking naughty thoughts about his eldest son. 

After having dinner together, Tai and Izzy go to bed as Matt goes into his dad's room. Hiroaki stripped down to his brown briefs and lays down on the comfortable mattress stroking his cock through his underwear waiting for Matt to come. Matt sees his dad in his briefs on the bed stroking himself. Matt begins to strip off his clothes letting them pile around his bare feet leaving him only in gray briefs with a white waistband. He lays on the bed and starts kissing his dad as Matt gets on top of his dad and their bulges rub against each other leaking pre-cum. Matt tells his dad about how he and Matt had sex in Tai's dad's room while sniffing Susumu's underwear. Matt tells his dad about how he and Tai were caught kissing in the computer room of their old school by Mr. Fujiyama. Matt and Hiroaki remove their briefs and they 69 each other as they both moan and groan happily with arousal. After taking each other loads of cum into each others mouths then licking each other's holes. Hiroaki puts a lubed condom on his cock and enters Matt's lubed asshole and fucks Matt doggy style as he pounds away at his beautiful sexy son while Matt screams his dad's name into the pillows. Hiroaki tosses the condom into the trash can by the door. Hiroaki curls up against Matt on the bed with the sheets covering them partly. Matt kisses his dad's forehead and brown hair. Hiroaki tells Matt about his college years and the guys he slept with. Hiroaki falls asleep as he listens to Matt talk about his relationship with Tai. Matt falls asleep with his dad's head on his sweaty bare chest.

Matt is wearing a maroon-reddish shirt, black vest shirt over it, black pants and gray socks. He plays with his harmonica while sitting on his desk chair in his bedroom with Gabumon sitting on his bed. Matt is sulking after his and Tai's argument over what happened during the Kuwagamons attacking the city in front of their friends. They both stalked off angry at one another. Matt went to his band practice to try to distract him from his boyfriend. He and his band mates finished their practicing and Matt went home with Gabumon in tow trying to cheer him up but to no avail. 

He tilts his head toward the ceiling and leaning back on his chair thinking about His and Tai's first time had angry sex at school. Matt sees that Gabumon has fallen asleep on his bed so he unzips and tugs his pants down to his knees showing his white and maroon briefs. He jerks off thinking about fucking Tai and his dad at the same time and softly moans as he cums in his underwear. Matt cleans himself up with a small towel and discards his clothes throwing them into his laundry basket. 

Hiroaki returns home after a busy and tough day at the Fuji TV station. He's wearing his work clothes; white dress shirt, dark blue tie, brown pants, brown socks and black shoes. He notices that Matt is home as he sees that Matt's backpack is on the chair. He enters his son's room and gets a welcoming sight of his son's naked body with cum on his chest. 

He approaches Matt with a smile on his tired face as he notices Matt is upset. Hiroaki sits on the bed as Matt tells him about his fight with Tai earlier in the day. He listens intently to every word as he absently pets Gabumon on his head. Matt approaches him and sits on his lap wrapping his arms around himself. Hiroaki embraces Matt and comforts his son that he and Tai will make up in no time and to give Tai his space to work out his own thoughts. Hiroaki tells Matt that they could order takeout when Matt forgot to cook dinner for them this night. Hiroaki says it's fine and they make out on his son's bed for a short time before deciding to go have sex in the shower. 

Matt turns on the faucet as the water becomes warm and slowly begins steaming. Matt gets into the shower and watches as his dad gets undressed. Matt wraps his hand around his cock stroking while patiently waiting for his dad to come inside. 

Hiroaki strips all of his clothes letting them pool around his feet on the bathroom floor. Hiroaki steps into the shower and wraps Matt up in a big hug as their cocks rub against one another leaking precum. He and Matt begin kissing while their bodies slide together repeatedly making their cocks even harder. Hiroaki kisses Matt down to his chest before sucking on his son's cock and yanking on the balls playfully. Hiroaki hears Matt moan with lust and orgasmic pleasure as Matt leans against the tiled wall. Matt wraps his fingers on his dad's brown hair and tugs a little forcefully. His father doesn't mind as he concentrates on cheering up his son. Matt cums into his dad's throat. Hiroaki takes all of his son's delicious cum into his mouth. Hiroaki kisses Matt and turns around. Matt penetrates his dad's hole and roughly barebacks his dad with his dad screaming Matt's name and cumming on the tiled wall. Hiroaki and Matt are both spent as their breathing slows to a regular beat. He and Matt clean up each other bodies with soap and shampoo while kissing. They step out of the shower and they dry one another up with the towel on the towel rack. 

Matt and his dad have dinner together in their underwear. Matt is wearing dark purple briefs. Hiroaki wearing indigo briefs. They sit and chat while eating their food. Matt retires to his room and kisses his dad before he enters. Hiroaki mouthes to Matt that he loves him. Matt says the same to his dad. He lays in his bed with the covers over him and soon drifts off to sleep.


End file.
